Guido
Guido is a small Italian forklift, who works at Luigi's tire shop as his assistant. He is also the lead tire changer of Team 95. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Guido serves as Lightning's pit crew during Piston Cup races in story mode, hosting his own mini-game, Pit Stop Challenge. He also makes appearances during the cut-scenes for Luigi to the Rescue and Monster Truck Mayhem ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Guido is the host of his own mini-game, Luigi's Fanastico Fun!, in which the player must control him so that he collects tires as they fall from the sky. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Guido is first seen listening to Sheriff's story of the Ghostlight, and later helps the others to prank Mater into thinking that the Ghostlight is after him by placing a lamp on his tow hook. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Luigi and Guido are showing off their new paint jobs when Lightning and Mater drive up, asking them why they are painted like that. They get excited when Giovanni drives up, and challenges them to a race, although Guido does not compete. He is later seen trying to straighten the tires that keep leaning due to the rumble of Monster McQueen. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Guido helps modify Mater at the end of the short, shouting "Modify!" ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' In Unidentified Flying Mater, Guido makes a cameo at Flo's V8 Cafe. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Guido is singing karaoke at Flo's cafe, which leads Mater into his story about how he was once a famous singer. ''Mater Private Eye'' In Mater Private Eye, Guido can be seen at Flo's cafe. ''Air Mater'' In Air Mater, Guido is driving circles around the tire stack at Luigi's shop with his forks spread apart, as Mater is trying to teach him how to fly. Hiccups In Hiccups, Guido attempts to cure McQueen's hiccups by telling him to hold his breath, only to have him run out of breath. ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Guido serves as the main protagonist. When Luigi tells him to spin a sign to promote the shop, Guido discovers that he has a talent with it, which forms a huge crowd. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Guido could often be found near Luigi's Casa Della Tires. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the beginning of the film. He also watches as Mater talks on the Mel Dorado Show. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe that Holley Shiftwell is Mater's girlfriend until the end of the film when she says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals that Guido and Luigi used to always fight, and they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes, and they are both satisfied. He also helps fight the lemons later in the film. He tries to take off the bomb that was attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Guido is an unlockable playable character, available the "Frequent Flyer" crest is obtained. Another version of him, titled Team Lightning Guido, can be unlocked by earning the "Bulldozer in a China Shop" crest. Both are light weights, and feature heavy speed and little power. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, Guido appears as a cast member in the Cars Play Set. He can be unlocked as a toy box townsperson in the Toy Box when one of the twelve character chests is opened. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Guido is seen in the player's town, near Luigi's Casa Della Tires. Cars Land In Cars Land, Guido and Luigi have their own ride at Luigi's Casa Della Tires called Luigi's Flying Tires. In the ride, the guests will get into their own fettucini tires. When Guido turns on the air compressor, air will come out of the holes, and the tires will float in the air. There are also some beach balls with the colors of the Italian flag in the ride, and Italian music will play. They also appear in Radiator Springs Racers. When you come to Radiator Springs from tractor tipping with Mater, you will either go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. At Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi and Guido will be there. Guido will change your tires, then they will go to the starting line and start the race. General information Personality Guido is kind and eager, as he loves to make pit stops. He is also very determined, as he practices every night perfecting his speed. Physical appearance Guido is based on an Alza Tutto Forklift, inspired by the design of the 1959 BMW Isetta. Guido is painted several different shades of blue, with two gray forklift "arms" built into him. Powers and abilities race]]Due to his small size, Guido does not possess much racing ability, usually competing in smaller, shorter races with the other pitties and smaller cars of Carbureator County and its surrounding areas. Guido's main talent is tire changing, a skill he's been practicing his entire life, dreaming of one day becoming a pit crew members for one of the most famous cars in the world. Due to Lightning McQueen's arrival in Radiator Springs, Guido was made a member of McQueen's pit crew, blowing the minds of various different cars, including Chick Hicks' team. Pastimes According to his Car Finder bio, Guido has been researching and finding ways to improve his talents, through various books. He also seems to practice on some of his customers, attempting to improve his outstanding abilities at tire changing. Relationships and Franca]]Guido's guardians are supposedly Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino, and possibly Mama Luigi as well, though it remains unconfirmed if they truly are. During their visit to Italy with Team 95, Guido met a local resident named Francesca, who he was shown to have a romantic interest in. His best friend is Luigi, his boss at Luigi's Casa Della Tires. They have known each other since their early days in Italy, where they were known to fight a lot, though continued to remain best friends. Guido has also been shown to be on good terms with most, if not all, of Radiator Springs' residents and visitors. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' *''Mater and the Ghostlight'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Tokyo Mater'' *''The World of Cars Online'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *''Unidentified Flying Mater'' *''Heavy Metal Mater'' *''Mater Private Eye'' *''Air Mater'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Hiccups'' *''Spinning'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''The Radiator Springs 500½'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' Official profiles and statistics : Main article: List of Guido profiles and statistics Cars *Bios **"Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal." Cars 2 *Bios **"Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carbureator . A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage...and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris!" Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Guido. Guido1.jpg|Cars GuidoCarsGame.jpg|Cars: The Video Game GuidoRSA.jpg|Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures FloMaterAndTheGhostlight.png|Mater and the Ghostlight Guido.PNG|Cars: Mater-National Championship HeavyMetalMaterGuido.png|Heavy Metal Mater AirMaterGuido.png|Air Mater GuidoCars2.png|Cars 2 Quotes * "Vai! Vai, vai!" * "Con chi credi di parlare? Ehi! Ma con chi stai parlando?" * "Guido è la macchina più veloce!" * "Sapevo di potercela fare!" * "Cominciamo subito!" * "Pit stop!" * "Guido è la macchina più veloce!" * "Osserva Guido e impara!" Names in other languages Trivia * Guido is the first name of the Pixar artist Guido Quaroni, wich is the voice of the character. * In the italian version Guido speak a local dialect of Emilia-Romagna (where are build the cars Ferrari. External links *Car-Finder *‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers) *Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars Toons Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Disney Infinity Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Radiator Springs Occupants